True Colors
True Colors is the twenty-first episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 223rd episode overall. It aired on October 29, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington *Tex (Mentioned Only) Project Freelancer *Carolina *South Dakota (Voice Only) *North Dakota (Voice Only) *York (Voice Only) *Alpha (Mentioned Only) *Director (Mentioned Only) Other *Tex Drones *Meta (Mentioned Only) Plot Inside the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, Carolina charges at the robotic Tex drones and attacks, using her skill and weaponry to her full advantage. However, her obsession to defeat Tex, as well as reminiscing about her failures in the past, cause her to eventually become overwhelmed by her enemies. Epsilon's coordination is also jarred from the intensity of the fight and he is unable to assist her. Carolina breaks down and laments that she can't and never will beat Tex. As the drones begin to surround Carolina, Donut suddenly destroys them with several plasma grenades. Wash helps Carolina, who is surprised to see that the Reds and Blues have returned, to her feet. As the robotic drones begin to regroup, Carolina, with her morale restored, orders the teams to "lock and load". In order to even the odds, Epsilon manually angers Caboose into smashing through the robotic army. Carolina, Wash and the rest of the Reds and Blues follow suit and lay waste to the majority of the robots, but slowly become overwhelmed. Wash tells Epsilon to find the real Tex so he can shut down the army. As a result, Epsilon enters a data storage unit where Tex is being kept. He finds her in a similar predicament to Alpha's state many years ago; Tex has been so broken down that she doesn't recognize Epsilon or have any remembrance of her own name. Epsilon reminds her of their relationship and comforts her, telling her to rest, to which Tex wearily, but happily complies. Epsilon then says goodbye, to which Tex recalls that she has always hated goodbyes. Back in the facility, all of the Tex drones shut down as a result of Epsilon's actions. The Reds and Blues take a moment to savor their victory, but Wash grimly reminds them that they still have to deal with the Director. Epsilon, however, replies that he and Carolina must complete the final objective of their mission alone. Transcript FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY The army of Tex drones face down Carolina and Epsilon. They slam their fist into the hands and crack their necks with robotic noises. One of the drones walks up and does the same action. Tex Drone: You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in. Carolina raises her plasma rifles. Carolina: 'Alright. Me first. ''The army of Tex drones charge. Carolina fires her rifles at the approaching army, mowing down the first several drones. '''Epsilon: Watch your left! Carolina looks to her left and flips backwards, dodging a drone's attack, dropping her rifles and pulling out a shotgun. A drone flies at her with a flying kick but Carolina blasts it out of the air with her shotgun. She lunges forwards, leaping off the top of the heads of several drones and into the fray. She lands on another drone and skids across the ground on it as she proceeds to blast the surrounding robots. Epsilon: 'Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick! ''Carolina backflips off the drone she was standing on, flash kicking another. The other drones attack her but she manages to hold her own and blow them away with her shotgun. Finally, one of the drones punches her gun out of her hands and Carolina switches to hand to hand combat. She takes out another three and throws the fourth into a nearby crate. 'Carolina: '''Ungh! ''The crate is dented by the impact, and the one stacked on top of it falls to the ground. It splits open, revealing its cargo of frag grenades. They spill over the floor, tripping over several drones. Carolina rolls away and regains her footing. She looks down, and kicks a grenade up, and into a approaching drone. Carolina then pulls out her grappling gun and fires at the grenade. She twirls the grenade around, the metal sphere taking out several more drones. She then slams the grenade into the ground, detonating it and causing the other grenades to explode, sending even more of the robots flying. Out of the flames, a drone leaps forward. 'Epsilon: '''Watch out! ''The drone rams Carolina, sending her flying and causing her to lose her grappling gun. She gets up on one knee. 'Carolina: '''Could you be a little more specific? '''Epsilon: '''Yeah, uh, sorry, Carolina, but, seeing this many ex-girlfriends in one room kinda has me terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. '''Carolina: '''Well, snap out of it!! I need you! ''Carolina powers her speed unit up, and takes off. '''Epsilon: '''Need me for-WOAH! '''Carolina: Church! Epsilon: Right, right! Carolina sprints to the end of the room, and spins around, taking out more drones. Epsilon: Carolina, I don't think I can do this much longer! Carolina: 'Just hold on! ''Carolina dashes out of combat for a moment. 'Epsilon: '''Seriously! You need to slow down! '''Carolina: '''No! ''She dashes back in and engages the drones. With her speed boost, she begins tearing through the oncoming drones. '''Carolina: I can do this! Epsilon: Carolina! Carolina furiously smashes through the robots, ignoring Epsilon's protests while the voices of the Freelancers echo in her mind. Washington: '(''flashback) She really wants to win. 'Carolina: '''Ugh! '''Epsilon: '''Carolina! Stop! ''Carolina charges forwards in an attempt to just plow through all the drones. 'York: '(flashback) She doesn't know how to stop. 'Epsilon: '''Carolina, calm down! ''Carolina stumbles out of the crowd of drones and rolls forward before regaining her footing and charging toward another group of robots. 'South Dakota: '(flashback) You're a real hero, Carolina. 'Epsilon: '''Get a hold of yourself! ''Carolina leaps past the drones but but is clothlined by one near the back and is sent flying into a crate before hitting the ground. 'North Dakota: '(flashback) She's always been like that. Carolina stirs. 'Tex: '(flashback) You can't win, Carolina. 'Epsilon: '''Come on, get up! ''Carolina looks at the army of drones. 'Carolina: '''She was right... I can't do this. I can't beat her. ''She stands up. 'Carolina: '''I could ''never beat her. '''Tex Drone: B-better luck next time, C-Carolina. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three plasma grenades stick to three drone's heads. Carolina looks for the thrower, who is revealed to be Donut. He stands alongside Grif and Sarge. Donut: 'Nine points, ya dirty whores! ''Carolina runs and rolls out of the blast. The grenades explode, sending the drones flying. Carolina skids to Wash's feet. Wash extends his hand. 'Carolina: '''Huh! '''Washington: '''Get up. '''Carolina: '''What are you doing here? ''She takes Wash's hand, and is hoisted to her feet. 'Washington: '''I told you they're not so bad once you get to know them. ''He gives her a Magnum. The rest of the Blood Gulch soldiers stand at the ready. Epsilon appears beside Tucker. 'Epsilon: '''Oh. I thought this wasn't your fight. '''Sarge: '''Come on, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist? '''Tucker: '''You got a problem with that, Church? '''Epsilon: '''Guys, I am an asshole. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smart-ass remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact, that we're standing in a room full of crazy Freelancer robots that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up. '''Tucker: '''So... cheesy forgiveness speech later? '''Sarge: '''Yeah, that sounds good. ''Carolina loads her pistol. 'Carolina: '''Lock and load, people! ''The Reds, Blues, Wash and Carolina, ready their weapons. Epsilon appears beside Caboose, who is facing the wrong way. 'Epsilon: '''Caboose, I need you to get a little angry, okay buddy? '''Caboose: '''Okay. Yeah, I don't remember how to do that. '''Epsilon: '''I do. ''Epsilon jumps into Caboose, who turns around to face the drones. He charges into the army, sending many of them flying. He rolls and stands up triumphantly. '''Caboose: (in deep voice) My name is Michael J. Caboose. And I... He slams his assault rifle into an approaching Tex. Caboose: (in deep voice) hate... Caboose continues taking out the drones. He uppercuts one and sends it flying into the air. He drops kicks another and sends it plowing through the other robots. He grabs one by the legs and swings it around before letting it go and crash into the other drones. Finally, he stands. Caboose: (in deep voice) TAXES! Grif: It's "Texas", you idiot! Caboose: (in deep voice) That too! (fires Assault Rifle) Washington: 'Come on, everyone! Now's our chance! ''The group starts running towards the Tex drones. 'Sarge: '''For our ancestors' ancestors! Attack! ''The group charges into the fray. Carolina leads the charge with a flying sidekick while Tucker rushes forwards and begins slashing through the drones with his sword. The others soon join them, firing at the army of robots while Caboose continues running through the room, plowing through the drones. Together, they slowly begin to push forwards. '''Sarge: Donut, look out! A drone approaches Donut and he starts whimpering. Washington comes in and quickly takes out the drone. Washington: Okay, we're done here. Grif blasts a nearby drone but anothe''r ''pair knock him down and opens up his legs. A trio of drones attempt to follow up with a piledrive into his groin, but Carolina intercepts them, kicking them out of the air. The duo lets go of Grif and attack Carolina, one of them punching in the face and the other one knocking her back with a jumping front kick. Tucker slides in and dispatches them both. Grif stands up but a drone punches him in the groin, sending him flying backwards so another one behind him could follow up with a kick to the same spot and knock him away. Grif: Ow! Not again! Tucker: Oh come on! You had to see that coming. They rush to rejoin the group, who are now surrounded in the middle of the room. With their backs together they continue fighting off the seemingly endless horde of robots. The Reds and Blues seem to be holding their own but the drones keep coming. Simmons: It's not working! There's too many of them! Washington: Epsilon, do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta? Epsilon: Yeah, but that was one guy. Not a hundred. Washington: There's only one Tex. And Church...nobody knows her like you. Epsilon: 'Alright, stand back everybody. This is going to get a little...personal. ''Epsilon splits himself up into hundreds of copies and enters the drones. He meets Tex in a room similar to the one where Tex had talked to Alpha. '''Epsilon: Hey, there. Tex: Huh? Who the hell are you? Epsilon: You don't... you don't know me? Tex: '''Ugh...I'm-I'm sorry, I'm just really...tired. And...I'm really tired. Um, my-my name's... '''Epsilon: Your name is Allison. You're Tex. Tex: '''Right. Right, um... Tex. That's me. And you're..? '''Epsilon: Let's just say we... we used to be close. Tex: Oh. Okay. Epsilon: I need you to rest now, Tex. Tex: Oh, rest. Heh...I'd like that. Epsilon: I thought you might. Uh, look, I have to go now, but... you just rest, okay? Goodbye. Tex: Weird. I don't know why, but I hate goodbyes. Epsilon: I know why. (sighs) Goodbye. The Tex drones in real life start malfunctioning and shut down. Epsilon reappears. Grif: Uh, you know, you could have done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once. Tucker: Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Sarge: Nice going there, Church. I guess sometimes little fairies really do make wishes come true. Donut: I could have told you that! Simmons: So... I guess our work here is done? Washington: There's still the director. Epsilon: No. What comes next... Epsilon looks over to Carolina. Epsilon: ...Carolina and I need to do alone. Gallery S10E21.png Carolina - Ok me first.png Grenadehooked2.png Grenadehooked.png Epsilon helps Carolina.png Carolina uses Speed unit to fight.png Icantdothis.png Tex drones surround Carolina.png Tex drones get stuck by spiders.png 9 Points you Dirty Whore - S10.png Reds and Blues prepare themselves.png Red Team is Ready - S10.png Wash and Carolina are Ready - S10.png Blue Team is Ready - S10.png Cabooseepsiloncgi.png Epsilon i do.png Caboose about to charge - S10.png Cabooseplow.png Caboose is angry.png AngryCaboose 1.png AngryCaboose 2.png AngryCaboose 3.png Caboose hates TAXES.png Sarge - For our ancestors' ancestors, ATTACK!.png Sarge shotgun cgi.png Tucker cgi stab.png Washington saving Donut - S10.png Tex drones attack balls.png Tex drones attack balls - FAIL.png Grif punched.jpg Tucker sword flicker.png Reds and Blues attack! 2.png Wash talks to Epsilon.png Epsilon speaks with Tex S10.png Sarge, Tucker, Donut, and Washington.png Epsilon, Caboose, Wash, and Donut.png Trivia *This episode marks the first time Caboose has been fully animated in an episode. **This episode also marks the second time Caboose has gone on a rage-induced killing spree, an obvious throwback to Visiting Old Friends where he killed several Red and Blue grunt soldiers due to his anger. Caboose's statement "My name is Michael J. Caboose! And I, hate, taxes!" is also a reference to the episode. *Carolina's use of the grappling hook attached to the grenade is reminiscent to that of a Japanese kasurigama or a Chinese whip-chain. *Donut is seen fully animated for the first time, rather than only having his arm animated in Off The Charts. *Grif being punched in the balls and complaining about it is a reference to This One Goes to Eleven. *Epsilon's conversation with Tex is a mirror of the encounter that Tex had with Alpha in Party Crasher. *At the beginning of the episode, Carolina has no shotgun on her back; yet at 0:31, one appears in her possession. In addition, Carolina's shotgun is never reloaded, despite the fact that she fires thirteen shots in rapid succession while the maximum clip of a shotgun is only six rounds. It should be noted that while Halo 3's M90A shotgun (the one she's using) has a capacity of six shells (and one in the chamber), Halo: CE's M90 shotgun has a capacity of 12 plus one in the chamber, for a total of 13 shells, the exact amount fired. Also, Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, despite not picking up a second rifle in the previous episode. *This is the second time the Reds and Blues join a fight "late" to help a Freelancer; the first time being in Reunion. *Washington saving Donut and saying "Okay, we're done here." could possibly be a reference to Think You Know Someone, as Washington has now redeemed himself for shooting Donut. *Donut shouting, "Nine points, ya dirty whore!" after hitting three robotic Texes with grenades is a direct reference to Last One Out, Hit the Lights , where Donut makes a similar toss at the original Tex. *When Carolina admits she couldn't beat Tex, the Tex drones say in static "Better luck next time Carolina.", a reference to Tex's line to Carolina in the episode Spiral. *Sarge's "for our ancestors' ancestors" line is a reference to a line he said in K.I.T. B.F.F. **In the DVD version, the scene where the Reds and Blues charge to fight the Tex drones is different from the original scene. In the DVD version, Sarge doesn't charge in with the Reds and Blues when he says, "For our ancestors' ancestors! Attack!!" *At around 3:08, Grif is seen holding his Brute shot; however, at 3:11, the Brute shot is still holstered on his back. *Carolina smashing into the crate and then getting back up at 2:02 is a reference to Spiral, where she hits a wall in a similar manner. *This episode, along with much of Monty's work, is a direct reference to the Matrix film series, specifically Matrix Reloaded, where Neo (represented by Carolina) fights multiple copies of Smith (represented by the Tex drones). *From 3:56 - 4:07, Caboose can be seen swiftly running across the screen behind the Reds, Blues and Carolina as they fight the Tex drones. *If one pauses at 3:39, Caboose's assault rifle has mysteriously disappeared from his back, despite being there in the previous scene. *Epsilon seems to be aware of how Alpha was able to stop the Meta, despite not actually being present during that particular occurrence. *The way Carolina uses her Plasma Rifles to kill the Tex drones is similar to how Tex used her SMGs to kill the Grunts in Sneaking In. *Miles Luna revealed in an AMA that he did alone the scene after Tex is convinced to rest, using a Tupperware lid to help machinimate multiple drones "powering down", and then turning off all of the Xboxes at once so the Tex robots died simultaneously. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes